dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kid Buu
Kid Buu Kid Buu is Buu's original form. Although he appears smaller and weaker, he is actually Buu's strongest form. When inside Super Buu, Goku and Vegeta ripped out Fat Buu, causing Buu to revert to this form. In this form he is extremly unpredictable, and thus extremly dangerous. Destruction of Earth Kid Buu also destoyed earth for the first time. Goku and used instant transmission bringing along Vegeta, Dende, and Mr. Satan with him(Which Vegeta got angry about because Goku didn't save his kids, trunks, and piccolo) to the kai's planet. The Spirit Bomb After earth was destroyed, Buu kept on blowing himself up and reforming to every planet until he finds Goku and Vegeta. Concerned by this, Goku and Vegeta raised their power levels so Buu can detect them easier instead of blowing every planet up. At the kai's world, Buu had arrived so Goku and Vegeta did rock, paper, scissors to determine who will get to fight him first. Goku won and turned into super saiyan 3 to fight Buu. Goku was no match so Vegeta cut in. Gokku asks vegeta to distract Buu for one minute. Goku tries to go to full power, but he can't because super saiyan 3 took more power when he's alive. Vegeta was no match for Buu, before Kid Buu kills Vegeta, Hercule tries to fight him. Kid Buu, looking at Hercule got a headache and spat fat Buu out of his mouth and Fat Buu fought Kid Buu. Vegeta then talks to Dende, and the kais telling them to go to Namek and find the dragon balls. After they found it, Vegeta tells them 2 wishes, get earth back, wish alive everyone who got killed by Buu accept the ones that are evil. Surprisingly, Vegeta was also alive again. Vegeta tells Goku to make a spirit bomb. Vegeta tells the inhabitants of Earth to lift up their hands to give their energy, they wouldn't listen so Goku tries to convince them, some people he knew from his childhood raised up their hand. The energy was still not enough and most people wouldn't listen, so Mr. Satan tells them to and everyone recognized "the worls champion's" voice and lifted up their hands. Fat Buu was almost killed by kid Buu, so Vegeta steps in and almost got killed too and couldn't move. Goku couldn't throw the spirit bomb because Vegeta was in the way. Kid Buu found this out and steps on Vegeta, while on Vegeta, he keeps shooting Goku with his energy blasts. Fat Buu punched Kid Buu so hard he flew away and Mr. Satan got Vegeta out of the and Goku launched the spirit bomb. But Buu was able to push it back and Goku doesn't have enough energy to push it back. Vegeta just realized they had one more wish left, so Vegeta told Dende to wish Goku back to full power and Goku pushed back the spirit bomb and Buu with it. Uub Ten years later, Gohan and Videl got married and had a daughter named Pan. That makes Hercule and Goku a grandfather. So everyone entered the world tournament, Hercule told Fat Buu to win every round and lose to him on purpose in the finals. He said as a reward, one day Hercule would let Buu beat him. There was also a kid named Uub who entered the tournament who is secretly Buu being wished back alive but a better person. So Uub fought Goku and Uub lost. Goku said that Uub was very strong, but he doesn't know how to control his powers so Goku stayed in Uub's village for some years, Pan got mad because Goku promised to spend more time with her.